


Rescue Me

by doctornineandthreequarters



Series: Iron Dad Bingo [12]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), F/M, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Iron Dad Bingo, IronDad and SpiderSon, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Precious Peter Parker, Protective Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, fuck the russos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 18:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18675088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctornineandthreequarters/pseuds/doctornineandthreequarters
Summary: "Please, no.” Tony wasn’t supposed to die. He was supposed to live and finally be happy. Peter looked up at the sky, his eyes full of tears, and his voice hoarse. “Please.”----Iron Dad Bingo #12- Trope: Endgame Fix-It





	Rescue Me

**Author's Note:**

> So my original Iron Dad Bingo had a space for Endgame Speculation but obviously the movie is already out. So I changed it to Endgame Fix-It because the movie hurt my feelings and I needed this.

Everything hurt. 

The power surged through Tony, each stone filling his entire being with undeniable power. He grit his teeth, feeling like he could scream out from the sheer magnitude of it all. He had never felt anything like it. It coursed through him, his veins on fire from the power.

He knew what the stones had done to Hulk. He knew what they had done to Thanos. There was a high chance that this would all end tragically. But when Strange had raised that one finger, he knew what he had to do. It was the Battle of New York all over again. But this time, a part of him knew that this was the end. 

“And I,” Tony hissed at Thanos, the stones glinting off the gauntlet of his armor. “Am Iron Man.” He snapped his fingers, biting his teeth to keep him from screaming. God, it hurt. This was a kind of pain that he would have never been able to describe. He felt like half of his body was on fire, like he was being burned alive. But watching Thanos and his army disappear, it felt worth it.

He stumbled to the ground, leaning against a destroyed piece of the Compound. Everything hurt, even to breathe. He felt his breaths coming more and more shallow. Suddenly, Rhodey was in front of him. Rhodey smiled sadly, patting Tony on the cheek.

_ Love you too platypus _ , he thought, the words not coming to him. And then Peter was in front of him, shaking and crying.  _ It’ll be okay kid. It’ll be okay _ . He wanted to comfort Peter, wanted to hug him again. But he couldn’t. Then Pepper was in front of him, whispering something about rest and being okay and he could feel his breaths coming slower and slower. 

Until finally, his eyes shut.

* * *

 

“We won Mr. Stark,” Peter said, his voice shaking with tears. Not Mr. Stark. Peter’s whole body shook with tears. He couldn’t lose him too. Pepper gently guided Peter away, who stood next to Rhodey, the tears streaming down his face. 

Peter watched as Pepper whispered to Tony about how he could rest and everything would be okay. The tears were falling faster and faster. This couldn’t be happening. He had already lost so much; His parents, Ben. He couldn’t lose Tony too.

When the arc reactor flickered out, Peter let out a loud sob. He was gone. But he couldn’t be gone. This was Tony Stark. He always had a back-up plan. He had made it out of captivity in Afghanistan. He had made a suit in a cave using scrap metal. He had survived New York and Ultron and the Accords. He had to survive this. But his eyes remained closed and the light died.

“No,” Peter cried out. “No!” Rhodey reached out to touch his shoulder, but Peter crumpled to the ground next to Pepper. “Please, no.” Tony wasn’t supposed to die. He was supposed to live and finally be happy. Peter looked up at the sky, his eyes full of tears, and his voice hoarse. “Please.” A glint of red appeared out of the corner of his eye. He looked down at Tony’s lifeless arm. One of the stones, the red one was almost flashing. Peter stared at it, his lip quivering. He leaned closer to it, the stone starting to shine a little more. 

“What?” Pepper murmured, seeing what the stone was doing. “What on earth?”

“Please,” Peter said quietly and the stone shone brighter before growing dark again. “Please.” It did it again, this time Pepper noticing. 

“Please,” She said, her hand resting on Peter’s shoulder. 

“Please,” This time, it came from Rhodey. Peter didn’t know if this would work, begging the universe to bring Tony back. But it was the only idea he had. More voices joined in. Hulk, Carol, T’Challa and his sister Shuri, the Guardians. Even Doctor Strange joined in. 

“Please.” Peter said, his voice stronger. “Let him live.” 

Suddenly, a bright red glow, burst from the gauntlet. Peter covered his eyes, the light brighter than he expected. He could barely open his eyes, but the light seemed to cover everything on the battlefield. And something felt different. 

And then the light was gone.

Because of his enhanced senses, it took Peter a second longer than everyone else to open his eyes. As he did, he heard a gasp from Pepper. He looked over at Tony. The burn marks seemed to be disappearing, almost as if they were melting away. Peter watched, his eyes filling with tears. Was this going to work?

And then the arc reactor turned back on. 

“FRIDAY?” Pepper asked, through her own tears. 

“Vitals are low, but stable.” Peter let out a sob of relief. It had worked. The stone had given him back. 

Peter was pulled out of the way, Dr. Strange was barking order to people. Rhodey lifted Tony and followed Dr. Strange, Hulk, and Shuri through a portal. Peter stood up slowly, watching as they went. He didn’t know if Tony was going to be okay, but he had hope.

* * *

The first thing Tony heard when he woke up was voices. He couldn’t open his eyes fully, the light too bright in the room. So he focused on the voices. There were two of them and they sounded so familiar. His body was so exhausted and it wanted to sleep more. But he kept focusing on the voices. Focusing on them pulling him back. Finally, his eyes opened slowly and he let out a small groan.

“Mr. Stark?”

“Daddy?”

His eyes flew open. He’d know those voices anywhere. As he looked around the room, he spotted them. Peter was sitting on a chair by his bed, a book in his hand. Morgan was sitting on his lap. Tony felt like he could cry seeing the two of them together; something he had dreamed about but never believed it would actually happen. 

The book was knocked out of Peter’s hand as Morgan scrambled off his lap and onto the hospital bed. 

“Careful Mor!” Peter said. 

“It’s fine kid,” Tony said, before realizing how sore his throat was. How long had he been out? Had Peter just referred to Morgan by a nickname? Morgan wrapped her arms around Tony’s right arm and hugged him tightly. Tony was too happy to even notice the sharp pain that went through him. He looked at Peter, staring at the two of them. “C’mere kid.” He held his other arm out, the one that Morgan wasn’t latched onto. Peter bit back a sob and moved toward him. Tony wrapped his arm around Peter and pulled him close to him. Peter hugged him, trying to be as gentle as possible. FInally, Peter let go and wiped at his eyes.

“I should get Shuri,” Peter said. “Or Mrs. Stark.” And before Tony could respond, Peter was out the door. He wondered how long he was out. Morgan seemed content to just cling to him and stare at him with her big brown doe eyes. Tony smiled at her and kissed her forehead. 

“Tony,” He looked up to see Pepper at the door, Peter standing behind her. Relief floods onto her face, seeing him awake and with Morgan. 

“Hey Pep,” She crossed the room, her eyes getting misty as she did. “So what happened?”

“Daddy,” Morgan said. He looked away from his wife and down to his daughter. “Mommy said Petey saved you, like he saved all those people in the stories you used to tell me.” He glanced up at Pepper and she nodded.

“I don’t know how, but he got one of the infinity stones, Strange said it was the reality one I think?” She looked at Peter and he nodded. “He got it to, I guess, change reality.” Tony stared at Peter, a small look of wonder on his face. When he had agreed to help with the time heist, he had done it for the chance to get Peter back, to save the kid. After everything they had been through, they had saved each other in the end. 

“Get over here kid,” Tony said. Peter didn’t need to be told twice. Peter crossed the room and let Tony pull him into a hug. “God, you’re good kid.” Peter smiled into the hug, his eyes filling with tears. After everything they had been through, it finally felt like things were going to be okay.

“Wasn’t ready to let you go Mr. Stark,” Peter said and Tony reached up and ruffled his hair. Pepper sat down on the edge of the bed, scooping Morgan up and placing her in her lap. Tony nodded to Peter, who sat down on a small space on the bed as well. He stared at all of them, a happy smile on his face.

“Daddy,” Morgan said, a big smile on her tiny face. “We can be a big family now, just like you promised. You, mommy, me, and my big brother Petey.” Tony smiled and glanced at Peter. It had worked and they were all going to be okay. He reached one hand out to Pepper who took it and the other ruffled Peter’s hair before resting on his shoulder.

“Yeah Morgan,” Tony said. “We certainly can be.”

**Author's Note:**

> Scream with me on my Tumblr? https://doctornineandthreequarters.tumblr.com/


End file.
